Typical photofinishing of photosensitive film comprises a conventional wet process involving a plurality of processing tanks, each containing a processing solution in which the film is successively passed. Such conventional wet processing is relatively expensive, relatively time-consuming, and must be carefully monitored and maintained in order to ensure consistent high quality.
There has been suggested in the prior art a Bi-Mat system whereby 35 mm instant color slide film is developed. An example of such system is the PolaChrome CS 35 mm Instant Color Slide Film which incorporates a black and white emulsion layer provided on a substrate and an additive color screen which is used to produce color images. Once the film has been exposed, it is placed in a device whereby a donor strip is coated with a processing solution which is then caused to come in contact with the exposed film through the use of a pair of laminating rollers. Since the emulsion is a black and white emulsion, only a single processing solution is applied. A problem with this system is that it sacrifices film speed, D-min density, and image quality in order to obtain visually acceptable slide images.
There has also been suggested in the prior art the providing of a fully automated photofinishing device wherein a customer can walk up to the device, insert a cartridge, and have processed film shortly thereafter. An example of such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,351 wherein a conventional wet processing system is utilized. This type of wet processing system requires care and maintenance of the chemistry in order to ensure consistent high quality.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for photofinishing photosensitive material which is relatively simple and low cost. Additionally, the system does not require typical wet processing tanks, thereby minimizing the amount of maintenance and care required of the conventional chemistry in photofinishing and is also very rapid.